


Snow Kisses

by NerdsinaTree



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Gap Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Wassailia/Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree
Summary: On the night of Wassailia, Sofia gives Cedric a very special gift. Older Cedfia. Mostly fluff, very mild T rating.





	Snow Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little Wassalia (Christmas) romantic Cedfia special I wrote earlier this year between late August early September. Been saving it as a Christmas present for my fellow Cedfia lovers. I took a lot of inspiration from the 'Winter's Gift' episode for this. Which had such a lovely platonic/friendship Cedfia moment in it. Definitely my favorite Holiday special of 'Sofia The First' :).
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. And as a quick note, I usually tend to write my oneshots as being more or less self contained. So that if you want to see them as connected to each other, you can. But if you prefer to see them as each being in a different universe, that's fine too. This story is the same way. That being said though, there is a mild reference to my 'Summer Days' oneshot in this :).
> 
> Please enjoy!

(Sofia is nineteen)

Cedric sulked in a corner, his mind replaying the unfortunate event once more. The royal family had been enjoying their Wassalia feast, when Sofia had walked up to wish him a happy holidays. He had attempted to return the sentiment, but instead accidentally spilt his punch all over the decadent gold gown the princess had been wearing.

Of course Sofia, being who she was, was rather nonchalant about it. Amber on the other hand, nearly had a panic attack. And after giving the sorcerer a brief but harsh scolding, quickly dragged her sister away to change into a new dress.

He sighed in discontent at the memory. Though honestly he wasn't too surprised it had happened. Nothing seemed to be going right for him today. In fact he'd barely managed to fulfill the requests for the celebration Roland had given him. Without some major disaster occurring.

He had come to expect that from the holidays though. True he no longer held the same disdain for Wassalia as he had when he was still that crown-coveting wannabe usurper to the throne that he once was. In fact, he'd actually grown to appreciate the sentimentality of it a little. But it was still a rather stressful season, and he was often left with little luxury to actually enjoy it.

Still, he had hoped at least that an exchange of holiday greetings with his dear friend might be something memorable on such a holiday. Or that at least, such a warm encounter during this cold season might help offset all of this unwanted out-sized ribbon-laced chicanery. Which they claimed was only to show the holiday spirit, but seemed rather too aimed at impressing visitors in Cedric's view. Though perhaps this was just his bregrudging the fact that it always fell on him and his Magic's to do said impressing.

Still, he had genuinely wanted to see his friend for some time now. Especially considering how Sofia had been strangely absent the past week or so.

"Mr. Cedric"

The sorcerer turned at the familiar moniker bestowed upon him by the Enchancia's youngest princess. His eyes widening when he saw the young woman.

Sofia had traded in her gold dress for one with a deep emerald hue. However, unlike the other one, which bore the appearance of a typical wide skirted princess gown. This one fell lightly over her body, accentuating the natural curves the princess had obtained in her maturity. Her hair no longer tied in a ponytail, fell in auburn waves that cascaded over her bare shoulders.

He was suddenly amirth with cheer, feeling that perhaps he was actually enjoying this holiday.

"Sofia! you ...you look beautiful. " he managed to croak out, clumsily.

The princess beamed at his compliment, and for a moment he thought that her naturally rosy cheeks blushed just a little brighter. Though it was probably only his imagination. "Thanks" she said.

"Not...not that you didn't look nice before. It's just if I may be honest, you looked like you were trying to channel Princess Belle with that last dress" he chuckled nervously. Internally berating himself for saying something so ridiculous.

The princess let out an amused laugh at his observation, "It was actually a remake of a dress I wore when I was a child. But yeah, I can see what you mean." she said with a smile and light shrug.

Cedric responded with a crooked grin. So she had worn something similar as a girl... Well, he supposed that was probably why it had seemed so oddly familiar to him.

After the lighting of the Wassalia candle the family gathered in the ballroom to exchange and open their gifts. Cedric tagged along adding the finishing touch of lights to the tree. Satisfied with it, he stepped back and finally took a moment to admire the work he had put into the decor.

This year the castle staff had opted to decorate the castle with Ice Lillies, which had suddenly become more abundant in the Icicle Forest. As well as Nettledrops imported from Friezenburg. The icy country having also experienced a surplus of the blooms this winter. The interior of the castle had been filled with the magical flowers, and Cedric had been primarily tasked with creating a display of the plants that floated up in the air all over the edifice.

The sorcerer smiled pleased with his craft, as well as his other successes which he had barely scraped up in regards to the Roland's additional requests. Glad that the King had taken the time to express appreciation for his hard work.

"Mr. Cedric? "

He smiled at the cadence of that voice calling his name again. Now prepared to behold the sight of her without becoming tongue tied, he turned to the young woman.

"Yes, Princess Sofia?" He asked

She quite unexpectedly stepped up very close to him. Catching him by surprise and causing his heart to flutter for another brief moment. Her large blue eyes looking up at him, imploring.

"Would you come outside with me please?" She asked.

Cedric grimaced slightly at her request, his eyes traveling to the window and the awaiting night just beyond it.

"It's cold..." he complained, unwilling to leave the confines of the warm castle.

"Then wear your cloak." she laughed lightly, giving him a gentle nudge. "Now come on, if you want your present!" She then left the puzzled man standing there and exited the room. As if she had every confidence that he would join her outside.

He sighed, shaking his head in amusement before heading up to his tower to retrieve his cloak. If the girl suspected he couldn't refuse her, she was right. And he wasn't entirely sure if that was a good or bad thing.

—-

Sofia waited outside the castle doors. The frigid air caressing her cheeks, though her shoulders were now protected by the red and white fur trim cloak she wore over them. A sensation of butterflies were rapidly accumulating in her stomach as she waited for Cedric. Though she did her best to keep them under control.

She heard the opening of the large doors and turned to see her sorcerer stepping outside. He took to pulling his blue cloak tighter around him, as if to shield himself further from the winter air.

"Mr. Cedric!" She sang out to him again. The man turned at the sound, smiling when he saw her running up to meet him.

"So...I'm here. Where's my present?" he joked lightly.

She giggled a little at his good natured quip, before taking his hand in hers. "Come with me." she instructed pulling him along.

Cedric allowed Sofia to guide him along. His feet following willingly as she lead him through the snow covered castle gardens. A habit they had developed since her childhood.

After sometime, the princess slowed her pace a bit. Allowing him to walk beside her, though her hand remained wrapped around his. She wore silk gloves outside to stave off the cold, but the sorcerer could still feel the warmth of her skin permeating through the fabric. Her hand, now larger than it had been as a girl, was still pleasantly small against his own.

At last they stopped at a familiar hedge, marked by a single solitary yellow ribbon.

Cedric cocked an eyebrow in puzzlement, "Your secret garden?" he questioned.

"Mm hmm" she confirmed, "Now close your eyes..."

He shook his head in amusement but obeyed the girls request. His eyelids shielding his sight as the girl took his hand again. Guiding him as they crawled through the opening that would lead to the girls treasured grove.

Helping him back up to a standing position, Sofia released his hands and then took a few steps back, allowing herself to stand a distance in front of him. "Now open them!"

Cedric obeyed, his eyes widening at the scene before him.

Sofia's secret garden, absent of the colorful butterflies that adorned the area during the warmer months now boasted a different type of decor. Nestled among the pristine white snow were the purple and orange hues, of Ice Lillies and Nettledrops. The light from the magic flowers bathing the ice with a gentle glow.

"You...did this all yourself..." he said softly. It wasn't a question. Knowing Sofia, he found it difficult to believe that she would have asked for the aid of the servants.

"Mostly... " she admitted, "Miss Nettle helped me get Nettledrops. I picked the Ice Lillies though."

"They must have been difficult to find..." he observed quietly, still in awe. Fully aware that the majority of this years crop were currently employed as the castle decorations.

'They were' she thought quietly to herself. But to the sorcerer she gave only a casual shrug, as if it was no big deal. "I actually wanted to get you a bouquet of Ice Lillies one year when I was younger. " Her gaze then shifted to her hands for a moment, as she twiddled her fingers "Do..do you like it?" She asked, a hint of apprehension in her voice.

Cedric continued to survey the wonderous display before him. Gazing up he could see that she had even adorned the trees with the luminous blossoms. Although she had probably used magic to aid in the decorating, he knew she had to have put in a lot of her own work into this gift. The sorcerer was well aware that the girl had yet to obtain any mastery over the duplication spell. So she must have indeed collected each of the Ice Lillies on her own.

And she had done it all for him.

Of course she must have took great care in the gifts she had bestowed to her other dear friends and family. She always did. But she had done something like this for him. It filled him with an almost reverent sense of awe and gratitude. He could always expect something special and sincere from her, but this was something else entirely. It was grand yet humble, magical and hearfelt

...and it was almost romantic...

Cedric shook that last sentiment from his mind. He caught the princess' awaiting eyes with his own. His lips forming a warm smile at the sight of the girl he had grown to care for so much over the years. He stepped closer to her.

"I love it! Thank you Sofia!" he said.

Her face lit up at his words. "I'm glad!" she sighed, reaching out to take his hand in her own again. A warm sensation filling them both at the contact.

"Now for my present..." the princess began, softly.

Cedric snapped out of his reverie, his face suddenly pallid. Her present! He had been so busy he had forgotten all about it. He wanted to slap himself right then and there. How could he had forgotten something so important?! Especially after all she had done for him!

Sofia seemed to sense his worry as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Would you dance with me?" she asked.

"I..." he began, about to spew a string of apologies. He stopped though when his mind started to process her request, "wh..what?"

"Would you dance with me please?" She repeated. "I'd like that for my Wassalia present from you."

The sorcerer blinked in surprise a moment , "Oh..y yes um sure" he stuttered.

Sofia smiled as Cedric offered his hand to her, she placed her own inside his palm. Her heart fluttering in secret delight as the man took her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. Though she kept it hidden under a calm smile.

Cedric flushed lightly, and swallowed nervously. An effect this princess had been having on him for quite some time now. Finally steeling himself he slowly began to lead her along in a waltz. Hesitantly at first, but gradually increasing in speed and confidence as they danced to a melody playing only in their heads.

As they danced among the sparkling snow, alight with the hibernal flora; the nervousness the sorcerer felt soon gave way to a warm sense of familiarity. It wasn't the first time the girl had convinced him to share a dance with her. And he could recall fond memories of him giving her a light twirl as she grinned in delight, still a few feet shorter than him.

Such thoughts caused him to remember other times they had spent together. Her visiting his workshop on a regular basis, mostly just to say hello. But sometimes to either ask for, or offer assistance. Occasionally she would even bring a tray of cookies and tea to share if she felt so inclined. And of course there were her many adventures which he sometimes got unwittingly dragged into.

The memories of those moments they shared, both the mundane and exciting, filled him with a sense a familiarity. A comforting assurance he always felt around the princess. Even if in recent years she has started to incite new emotions in him...

Slowly the two of them came to as stop. Sofia looking at him, her eyes seemingly brighter than the stars twinkling above them from the clear night sky.

"Do you remember the Wassalia I gave you your wand case?" she asked.

He smiled in rumination. How could he forget that night nine years ago when she had given him the best gift he had ever received? Not to say, that Sofia hadn't given him many wonderful gifts since then. Indeed she had, and he had loved every single one. Including the one he had received tonight. But he had always cherished that particular holiday as his fondest.

"Of course I do, " he said kindly, looking at her.

"I was wondering...would you teach me that spell to make it snow?" She asked.

Cedric blinked, but then let out a good natured chuckle at her request. "Of course, Sofia. " he agreed, pulling out his wand from his sleeve and handing it to the young woman.

Now, the spell he had used that night had been unspoken, a skill that came with practice. But for beginners...

"You spin it above your head and say, Sneachta!" he instructed.

"Sneachta..." she attempted, waving the wand half heartedly above her, with no result.

"Try again." he instructed. The princess repeated the spell with the same lack of results. The sorcerer grimaced slightly in confusion. Though the princess sometimes had trouble with a few spells, she tended to master most of them rather quickly. And the snow spell was a pretty simple one. After taking a moment to survey her, he noticed that her motions were just a little off...

"Here, let me show you." he said coming up behind her and taking her hand in his. Her back pressed firmly against his chest. Slowly he guided their hands above their heads. With her still snug against him he started to twirl them around.

"Sneachta!" she called out clearly and confidently this time. A small flurry began to form just above them, and they watched in awe together at the beautiful vision of falling snow.

The two of them gazed up at the magical snowflakes above their heads. Still snug against each other. Cedric absent mindedly resting his chin atop the princess head, embracing her from behind. He felt a movement against him as Sofia squirmed slightly to turn herself around. Keeping herself pressed against him, her hands resting on his chest she looked up at him with those familiar blue eyes.

His heart seemed to still in his chest a bit. Those new found emotions alighting themselves once more, as he realized just how close they were...

For a moment time seemed to stop. With neither of them consciously thinking of it. Sofia began to rise up just a bit, and he leaned down until he captured her lips in a tender kiss.

Every thing in his brain seemed to turn off as he felt her lips, soft and sweet against his own. It was heavenly. He could feel the quiver of her lips as the woman parted them ever so slightly. Begging him for more. Seizing the opportunity he captured her bottom lip between his own, his tongue gently caressing it. Eliciting a soft moan of delight from the princess. A small fire ignited in the sorcerer at the lovely sound, and he pulled her closer to him.

Sofia nearly fell limp at his actions, a warm feeling engulfing her from head to toes. She kept herself upright though, cupping the back of his head with her hand, venturing to deepen the kiss with her tongue. Cedric seemed to welcome her actions and responded in kind. Both sorcerer and princess feeling as though they could melt right into each other.

They pulled away not long after though, softly catching their breath. Neither of them ready to push things any further. Though the moment had filled them both with a heady sense of intoxication.

"...Am I dreaming?..." Cedric asked softly. Unable to believe what had just happened.

Sofia giggled "No, you're not dreaming" she assured him, resting her head on his chest. "At least, I hope you're not... Because then this would mean I'm dreaming too wouldn't it."

"It wouldn't be the first time we shared a dream though." he said with a light laugh, still unable to fully believe this was real. The feel of her hair under his chin however, and the scent of her wafting into his nose were all too tangible to be even the most lucid of nighttime visions.

He felt her nuzzle softly into his neck, and pulled her snugly against him. Relishing in the feeling of their closeness. Contentment washing over him.

However, as was per usual for him, he soon found doubt creeping into his mind. And it showed by the replacement of a thoughtful frown on his features.

That kiss. It...it was mutual wasn't it? Yes, he was sure of it. Otherwise Sofia wouldn't be cuddling against him. So, did that mean that she...?

But she couldn't! Could she? Surely there must be some other reason. He desperately racked his brain for some more logical explanation. But there was no sign of any mistletoe that would prompt a meaningless Wassalia smooch.

No, even if that had been the case, Sofia wouldn't do something like that anyway. She was far too sincere. Perhaps the most sincere and heartfelt person Cedric had ever known. For her to have kissed him like that must have meant she harbored some feelings for him. Feelings that were different from the friendship they had developed over the years.

And what of himself? His feelings for her. For years he had cherished the girl, who had been the first true friend he had ever had. Despite the wickedness he had done, or attempted. She had forgiven him, defended him, and stayed by his side continuing to give him her support. It was more than he deserved, and surely he should be happy with just that.

But for sometime now, he had started to feel something entirely new for the young woman. He couldn't pinpoint an exact time when it started to happen. Perhaps it was sometime after her eighteenth birthday. Maybe a even a little before that. And he found himself experiencing fleeting fantasies of a future with her beyond a few visits to his workshop.

However, he never allowed such thoughts to linger. After all, it was incredibly unlikely she would ever return the sentiment, he had told himself.

Yet here she was, despite all that doubt, cuddling in his arms. The touch of her lips still echoing on his own, filling him with his long ignored dreams.

He let out a heavy sigh of worry soon after though. Even if she did indeed long for him as he had her, it didn't mean others would approve. After all, they had many things going against them. Although the princess was now considered an adult, the age gap between them was still significant. Not to mention the gap in their status, as well as his checkered past. Surely with these factors, there was no way anyone would allow their relationship.

"Sofia..." he began cautiously knowing they had to address this. But was silenced by a gentle finger to his lips.

"Let's just enjoy this moment..." she instructed quietly as she snuggled against his chest. "I've waited for this for such a long time..." she sighed, relieved to have finally shared the love she had secretly carried for the sorcerer since she was sixteen. Indeed, she herself had fears of rejection as well. And if that was what was to follow after this moment, then she wanted to linger in it as long as possible.

Cedric blushed profusely at her words. Nodding in agreement he held her closer. If his fears did come true, and they were torn apart. Then he wanted to cherish this as long as he could as well. Her warm body against him, with the magical snow falling gently around. As if they two were the sole inhabitants of some enchanted snow globe.

The sight suddenly brought a rather amusing theory to his mind. Pulling slightly away he kissed her on the forehead.

"Sofia?" He said gently.

"Hmm?" She hummed softly, looking up. Her eyes closed as his lips placed a gentle kiss on both her eyelids, before traveling to her ear.

"You didn't actually need my help with that snow spell, did you?" he whispered.

The answering giggle and nuzzle into his neck was all the confirmation the sorcerer needed for his suspicion. She kissed his cheek playfully. "I love you, Mr. Cedric!" she whispered, her heart fluttering at the words.

That simple declaration warmed his heart, and melted away all his fears of what the future might hold. Confident in the assurance that she truly meant those words.

"I love you too, Sofia." he answered, with all the sincerity he could muster.

"Happy Wassalia!" She said, kissing the tip of his nose.

"It's very happy." he said softly, resting his forehead against hers. A bright smile shining on both of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to 'Gift From The Heart' a lot while writing this. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. And that you have a Merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate this time of year! :)


End file.
